Después de la Tormenta
by Linum
Summary: Un sentimiento capaz de hacerte sentir vivo, no necesariamente debe ser bueno. Pero todo tiene sus consecuencias. BTS (TaeGi) "fluff"


Calma.

El calor aumentaba a cada segundo, poco importaba si eran las tres de la madrugada; ahora más que en todo el día podía sentirse vivo. Sí, lo estaba por todo el miedo que llegaba a sentir de solo ver aquel que estaba entre las sombras. Como poco a poco una sensación recorría su cuerpo haciendo de este un caos, un temblor que creía sentir, una mirada puesta en él y que podía ser tan grotesca y horripilante; estaba seguro que no era más que una pesadilla. YoonGi lo sabía muy bien, solo era una fantasía, pero en esos instantes es donde uno olvida lo real y la ficción y solo siente como el miedo y terror lo consume a cada segundo.

Los minutos van pasando y se convierten en horas de torturas para el chico que no puede moverse en lo absoluto, lo único que le queda es observar como se va acercando, lento y tranquilo, sin mucho ruido, observándolo aun si no notase sus ojos, y él no tenía forma de evitarlo, lo único que se permitía era mover sus ojos de un lado a otro. Aquella figura alta, cubierta de negro en su totalidad, haciéndose notar por los pasos firmes que daba, saliendo de entre las sombras, y que ahora que YoonGi había estado distraído aprovechaba para aparecer y hacerle sentir como su muerte puede estar a tan solo unos metros. La mente del chico estaba siendo cruel con él, estaba jugando y no podía decir para nada que fuese algo divertido. Sintiendo tu muerte estar a solo segundos es una sensación tan aterradora que puede llevar a uno mostrar quien es verdaderamente.

Aquel que desconoce había llegado hasta el sofá donde se encontraba, y acercándose aún más sentía aquella presencia y su mirada que lo examinaba, sintiendo como sus dedos empezaban a recorrer su brazo, la lentitud y el tacto de este producía un espanto en el chico pero nada podía hacer ante ello, solo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. La sensación que su cuerpo tiene ante el mínimo rose, estaba seguro que si pudiese moverse ya habría escapado de ahí. Una cosa era algo real y a lo que se pudiese enfrentar pero cuando esto es desconocido no se puede arriesgar.

 _Esto no es real._

Lo repetía con insistencia, quería creerlo pero todo parecía tan malditamente real que lo hacía sentir como en cualquier momento lo mataría sin que pudiese hacer algo para defenderse. Estaba solo, no había quien lo ayudase, no había quien lo haga reaccionar.

El calor y el frío invadían su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir extraño, su vista se volvía borrosa, su cabeza empezaba a doler. El tacto de _eso_ estaba recorriendo su cuello como si estuviese por apretarlo, como si le quitase el aire.

Aquello se acercó tanto a su oído que juró haberlo escuchado respirar, parecía haberle susurrado algo, alguna voz, alguna risa, algún solo sonido que parecía haber venido desde el fondo de los terrenos malditos y llenos de dolor y desesperación pero fue olvidado gracias a toda la adrenalina del momento.

YoonGi ya se había vuelto a dormir.

A tan solo minutos de haber sentido ese terror despertó de nuevo, está vez pudo mover su cuerpo. Comenzó a toser y cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba temblando y se encontraba sudando, el calor comenzaba a sentirse y la tos no paraba. Se levantó aferrándose al mueble, más tranquilo pudo soltarlo y comenzar a caminar aunque se tambaleaba. Se dirigió a la cocina. Su garganta estaba seca y sus ojos llorosos, su respiración era irregular y aún no terminaba de despertar.

Mientras iba guiándose de una pared escuchó como una puerta se abría, detuvo su paso por un momento, quería creer que era uno de sus compañeros, que ya había despertado, que no era otra maldita pesadilla, que ya no sentiría como su vida estaba por terminar. YoonGi comenzaba a alterarse, quería regresar o al menos moverse pero su cuerpo se paralizó de nuevo. Estando ahí quieto, pegado a una pared y luchando por mantenerse de pie, esperando que ya todo se haya acabado.

Los pasos se iban acercando, sus latidos estaban aumentando, el silencio lo estaba por sofocar; todo ello sacado de una película de terror solo que ahora podía sentir un miedo real. Pudo observar como una sombra se iba acercando, cada vez más, llegando a ver que parecía algo lenta. Hasta que observó como la persona por fin había cruzado el pasillo mostrándose. YoonGi soltó un gran suspiro de alivio pero de igual forma estaba por ir y reclamarle a su compañero por el susto que le había ocasionado.

Cuando su cuerpo por fin pudo moverse comenzó a caminar hasta el chico más alto pero a los pasos estaba por caerse, seguía estando débil, sus piernas flaqueaban y su cabeza solo daba vueltas.

—¡YoonGi! —exclamó el chico acercándose a ayudarlo. TaeHyung solo se había levantado para ir al baño y ahora tenía a su mayor en brazos apunto de desmayarse, podía sentir como su frente quemaba, y parecía estar delirando. El pobre chico no sabia que hacer y estaba entrando en pánico muy rápido.

—Cálmate —balbuceó el mayor, esperando que el chico dejara de hacer un escándalo—. Llévame a mi cuarto, por favor.

A ese punto solo necesitaba estar en su cama y sentir su comodidad, después se encargaría del dolor de su cabeza y los escalofríos.

—Esta bien —afirmó más serio. TaeHyung al no saber qué más hacer, así que prefería confiar en lo que su _h_ _yung_ le dijera, además de pedir la ayuda de Jin una vez estén en el dormitorio.

Para no demorar mucho y que el mayor ya no se esforzara más, Tae lo cargó en su espalda y comenzaba a caminar algo apresurado al cuarto. Mientras YoonGi comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

—No te duermas —advirtió— aún no, ya falta poco. Jin nos va a ayudar, así que mantente despierto un rato más.

YoonGi estaba por ignorarlo y solo quedarse ahí pero el menor comenzó a alzarlo por momentos hasta que llegaron a la habitación. TaeHyung abrió la puerta con prisa y dejó al mayor en su cama con cuidado, fue a despertar al otro chico con desesperación y logrando asustarlo.

—¿Qué pasa Tae? —preguntó algo alterado el mayor al ver la expresión del chico.

—YoonGi- _ah_ tiene una fuerte fiebre —respondió apresurado mostrando preocupación en su rostro, sus ojos grandes y su boca entreabierta. El pobre chico parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Jin se levantó y fue al otro extremo para ver al chico. Este se acercó hasta estar un poco más arriba de su cabeza, poniendo una mano en su frente.

—¿Qué sientes, YoonGi? —dijo algo preocupado.

—Mi cabeza está por reventar —murmuró mientras se removía cubriéndose con las mantas—. Tengo frío.

—No te duermas. Traeré unas pastillas —informó. Jin lo sacudió un momento y le dio pequeños golpes en su mejilla para despertarlo—. Tae, cuídalo y distraélo por un rato, por favor.

El castaño solo afirmó moviendo la cabeza con rapidez, y mientras el mayor se iba él se acercó al chico que estaba en la cama. Su rostro estaba más pálido y parecía estar temblando, en un esfuerzo por mantener el calor se envolvía entre las colchas y acercaba sus piernas hasta rodearlas con sus brazos.

—Hey, vamos. Espera un rato más, ya está por venir. —Tae lo intentó animar pero en realidad su rostro parecía preocupar más. No era muy bueno cuando se trataba de cuidar de alguien más y peor cuando este estaba por desfallecer.

—Cállate —pidió dándole la espalda y comenzar a toser.

El castaño sin saber qué hacer y ver como el mayor parecía seguir con frío lo arrimó un poco, quedando un espacio donde él se puso, comenzó a acercar al chico y cubrirlo con sus brazos.

 _Tal vez..._

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Interrogó YoonGi intentado zafarse del agarre, pero sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

—Dices que tienes frío, entonces, al menos esto debe de calentarte un poco —respondió algo temeroso —. Solo espera un rato más, por favor.

YoonGi no dijo más, este solo se mantuvo quieto mientras el tiempo pasaba y aunque le pareció una eternidad seguía esforzándose por seguir despierto. Por momentos sentía como el otro chico se movía parecía que estaba por caerse por lo que se alejó un poco dándole más espacio.

TaeHyung a veces lo llamaba para saber si seguía despierto y este solo movía su cabeza como afirmación. No quería hablar, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para eso y sabía que lo único que saldría serían murmullos inentendibles. En un momento se movió quedando al frente del pecho del más alto, éste solo posó su frente y dejó que el contrario pusiera su mentón en su cabeza mientras comenzaba a sobar su espalda; por un segundo pensó que estaba siendo muy infantil, que el estar enfermo no significaba que podía comportarse de esa forma, pero no iba a negar que se sentía bien, era relajante. Al igual que TaeHyung sentía como si estuviese acariciando a un cachorro dócil.

Una vez Jin regresó al cuarto Tae dejó la cama y YoonGi se sentía algo vacío, por muy cursi y tonto que le parecía era como si TaeHyung hubiese sido alguna clase de peluche que podía abrazar mientras dormía y así se sentía seguro. YoonGi quería creer que realmente estaba mal y ahora delirando cualquier tontera, todo era producto de la fiebre y era normal que imagínese cualquier cosa.

Jin se acercó a él y le entregó dos pastillas y una taza con agua caliente, cuando pasó ambas le dio un pequeño recipiente donde estaba una especie de remedio, no lo pensó mucho y solo lo tomó rápido. Tampoco era aficionado a los remedios que en su mayoría tenían un sabor desagradable.

Al poco tiempo ya pudo dormir y ambos chicos que se quedaron viéndolo por fin lo dejaron descansar. Jin volvió a su cama más tranquilo y agradeció al menor por haberlo ayudado. Mientras Tae se mantenía callado observando a YoonGi dormir por un momento y luego salió del cuarto dejando descansar a ambos chicos.

Una vez afuera recordó para qué se había despertado, así que antes de volver a su cuarto fue al baño y luego a la cocina por un poco de agua. Al tomar el vaso notó como su mano estaba temblando, el chico soltó un suspiro. El ver a su mayor de esa forma lo había sorprendido y asustado, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer para ayudarle, y en ese momento sintió como si no fuese de gran ayuda para él. Ver a YoonGi de esa forma le había causado un miedo que no terminaba de comprender del todo a qué se debía con exactitud.

Dejando de pensar en ello y dándose un respiro regresó a su cuarto para también por fin descansar.

.

El día siguiente llevaron a YoonGi con un doctor. Este le recomendó que dejara de esforzarse tanto y que cuidara mejor de su salud. El estrés podía traerle más problemas con el tiempo, advirtió el doctor. YoonGi había estado tan metido en su estudio en esos días que se había descuidado.

Desde ese día TaeHyung comenzó a estar más atento a su mayor y que no se obsesionara tanto al momento de trabajar. Desde ese día entendió que podía ayudarlo, que no estaba mal si a veces no sabia qué hacer. Pero de entre todo conoció a un Min YoonGi que había ignorado todo ese tiempo y que llegó a ser una gran compañía para él, alguien que podía mostrar varias facetas al mismo tiempo, que por momentos lo hacía dudar si se trataba de la misma persona, pero ahí estaba la persona que comenzaba a ser muy importante para él.

Verlo hablar con un brillo en sus ojos al tratarse de la música, quedarse un tiempo en su estudio, ver atento su rostro serio cuando componía, las pequeñas sonrisas y risitas que soltaba de vez en cuando que antes no prestaba atención. El chico tenía más que solo "frialdad", existía alguien tierno que pocas veces aparecía, un bromista de primera, un débil YoonGi que intentaba enfrentar sus problemas. Un Min YoonGi que poco a poco fue descubierto por TaeHyung.

.

A veces me pregunto por qué tengo que publicar tan tarde...

Fue una coincidencia muy grande el publicar esto hoy día, pero aprovecho para: ¡Feliz cumpleaños YoonGi! :'D

Una disculpa por los errores que se puedan encontrar, sé que alguno no lo habré notado. Sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
